I Love You Came Too Late
by SoulofShinigami
Summary: A series of 6 poems that tell a story. Yaoi and angst warnings apply.


Well, it's been forever since I've written, but I'm finally back in the swing of things, or at least for the time being. I know it isn't an update on my other stories for my loyal fans, but it's something. I'll slowly work my way back into my other stories sometime soon, too. This is a series of poems, 6 of them to be exact. They tell a story, in the P.O.V's of 2 of the pilots. I think you'll be able to guess which 2, and which ones are which pilot. I'd give this a PG-13 for angst. Send me your comments and enjoy. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In Love With A Soldier  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A fire burns  
  
A fire there from the start  
  
A fiery passion for the one  
  
With the icy heart  
  
But I embraced the emotions  
  
And opened the door  
  
But even I couldn't see  
  
All the troubles in store  
  
I had convinced myself  
  
That his heart I'd steal  
  
But I wasn't prepared  
  
For he doesn't know how to feel  
  
His face is impassive  
  
He holds up a mask  
  
Hiding emotional scars  
  
Of a horrible past  
  
His life is tainted  
  
His hands are stained  
  
And he carries the blood  
  
Of the people he's maimed  
  
But I love the soldier  
  
I'll make him whole  
  
I'll love the killer  
  
And save his tormented soul ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A Hidden Secret ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To the one I love  
  
I could never compare  
  
No one could ever stain  
  
The boy with the braided hair  
  
My life is tainted  
  
My hands are stained  
  
And any effort to get my love  
  
Would surely be in vain  
  
How is it possible?  
  
How could it be?  
  
How could he ever love  
  
Someone vile as me?  
  
Everything I love  
  
Eventually ends up dead  
  
And I couldn't bear to lose him  
  
So I'll run instead  
  
To the one I love  
  
I could never compare  
  
And I will never stain  
  
The boy with the braided hair ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mission: Failing ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's getting harder to ignore  
  
The Braided Boy than ever before  
  
His presence gives a light to the room  
  
And helps me to forget  
  
All my painful gloom  
  
His chatter is never ending  
  
And he's so full of life  
  
And keeping myself from him  
  
Is tearing me up inside  
  
I can't keep this up much longer  
  
It's much harder than before  
  
And this time I'm afraid  
  
That I might not win the war ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When ~*~*~*~*  
  
Sometimes I believe  
  
As impossible as it seems  
  
That my love is growing  
  
Much closer to me  
  
On an occasion  
  
Every once in awhile  
  
I'll see the mask slip  
  
And I could swear that he smiled  
  
Will it ever happen?  
  
Will there ever be?  
  
A time when he'll open up to me?  
  
I think it could happen  
  
If I've read the signs right  
  
There may be a time  
  
He'll talk to me one night  
  
But there's something I didn't count on  
  
Something I now see  
  
Could he, in turn  
  
Possess feelings for me? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Call ~*~*~*~*~  
  
The call came 'round Midnight  
  
The call I chose to ignore  
  
But how could I have known  
  
That it had been made  
  
Only 20 feet from my door?  
  
I was working when it came  
  
And I thought it to be a game  
  
Oh, I should have listened  
  
When he called my name  
  
He'd been out since 7  
  
Dancing the night away  
  
And I thought it to be a game  
  
So I wouldn't work all day  
  
But I made a grave mistake  
  
And now I have to pay  
  
The call was a cry for help  
  
For my love had been shot  
  
Now I know the truth  
  
But I'm praying that it's not  
  
For now my love is gone  
  
And the tears begin to fall  
  
To think he could be living  
  
And I didn't heed his call. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I Love You Came Too Late ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Here I stand  
  
At the grave  
  
The grave where my love lies  
  
And the emotions start to spill  
  
The ones I've kept inside  
  
The tears begin to fall again  
  
And down my face they slide  
  
I could have let him know  
  
But instead I chose to hide  
  
I never got to tell him  
  
And now I never will  
  
It's all my fault he's dead  
  
And the tears continue to spill  
  
Now he's left this lifetime  
  
His soul waits at Heaven's Gate  
  
I'll never get to tell him  
  
"I love you" came too late  
  
  
  
End ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angsty shit, I know. All reviews are appreciated. Until I get a good burst of inspiration to finish my other stories, please be patient with me, I've had, and still have quite a bit going on. I'll write when I can. I ask for no more rude e-mails threatening me, or telling me "I'd better get the fuck writing again, it's been too long" and shit like that. I don't appreciate that, and it doesn't put me in anymore of a hurry to write for you all. If I get anymore of those messages, I may just stop writing all together. I don't have the time or the motivation at the moment as is, this bullshit is just one more reason to put it on hold. So if you're one of my little messengers, and you'd like me to write again, knock it the fuck off. Ja ne. 


End file.
